I'll Save You
by PhantomPotterGirl
Summary: Gwen has finally found a way to change Kevin back to normal...But will she risk everything she loves to do it? And with Ben missing, how can Kevin save Gwen from herself? Can he face it all and retrace the steps before it's too late? Gwevin!
1. Obtain

**Only editing!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ben 10 or any characters in this story.**

* * *

**Prologue**

She stayed still. Her breathing was small; sometime through the stillness little puffs of carbon dioxide would escape. She sat and waited, triggering her natural-born instinct to make sure she was not heard, she crouched a little higher ready for the run. Seconds ticked by, she needed to make sure this was perfect. Only one shot and that would be it, no second chances.

Her legs started to ache in her position, but she ignored the pain, plotting the exact time for the impact. The coldness surrounded her, every now and then freezing her blood as she tried to suppress the shudder; trying to not give away her position.

Her hands blew with her bright pink manna, repeating her plan over in her head, she ran from her hiding place. As soon as her still stance moved, a blast of white-pink manna was shot at her. Luckily, she saved herself by putting up her own manna shield. Running fast and quick she made her way towards the attacker. White-pink manna was being shot at her, dodging them easily and equally as fast; her shield started to break.

Drawing her bright pink manna, she threw discs quick and lethally fast. Spinning fast and out of control, the enemy escaped them and quickly threw back bolts of manna. The younger Anodite quickly threw up her circled shield, seeing the attacking energy was getting stronger, she threw her arms further apart and spreading her shield surrounding more around her. Her head started to hurt from the manna energy being too strong. She didn't think that she could hold on for any longer.

Her shield quickly broke apart and both enemies grew weak from their aggressive manna attacks.

Panting hard, the enemy shot more beams of manna, trying to ignore her weakness and take advantage of her rival's. Blocking both beams, the rival threw more discs again, faster and dangerous. Now both enemies were strong and determined to throw each other out of the fight. Forgetting how tired they were.

From outside the hall of where their battle was taking place, it looked like a laser light show. The beams of bright and white-pink manna lit the darkened walls in the cool, summer night.

The enemy started to recite in a different tongue, her white-pink manna on her hands; her eyes glowing the same shade. When she was finished, fire rose from behind her in the form of a large dragon. Eyes popping wide, the rival stood planted on the ground frozen with fear.

Smirking at how easily she had scared her rival, the attacker aimed the fire-dragon at her rival. Realizing what her enemy was doing, the young Anodite snapped out of her frozen trance. Quickly going over all the spells that she had memorized especially for this battle; she started to chant the counter-curse under her breath. The enemy's dragon was travelling fast towards her, determined to fry her to crisp. Before the fire had landed onto the young teen, she had finished her spell and brought out a river in shape of a Phoenix bird.

The powerful bird swooped towards its enemy, causing water and fire to meet each other. The battle raged on, the water started to boil against the hot fire. Little drops of hot water flew in every direction, threatening to burn the two energy beings. Now both enemies were throwing all of their manna inside their enchantments, desperate to win the fight.

The rival's need to retrieve the object from her enemy was desperate, but she needed a distraction to make her quick escape. The enemy's need to destroy her rival was great; she was defied of this enemy ever since she was a child. To think! The enemy was defeated by a mere child! She would end this now, and get her pride and respect back to her rightful reputation. By this thought, the enemy threw more manna and energy into her fire, the rival quickly matched to her own but not enough to over-power her enemy.

In the end the enemy over-powered her, falling back, the rival quickly got up and ran for cover behind one of the walls that stood alone in the large cold room. She drew her breath; her heart was pounding and beating hard against her chest, she drank in large gulps of air, trying to calm down the irregular beating of her heart. She was officially screwed, her manna was drawing low and there wasn't much left to go on for the rest of the night; there wasn't even anything she could draw manna from.

Then the moon illuminated in the room from the skylight on the ceiling. Squatting over the floor she quickly mapped a way in her head; avoid anywhere the moon-light would touch her; for she had a little encounter with moon light before with her enemy and she wasn't counting on that happening again soon.

Being more prepared this time, she threw balls of bright pink manna at the direction of her enemy before running across the room. She heard a grunt, and congratulated herself before quickly before running towards the podium in the middle of the large room.

The moon light paled against her peachy skin, reaching out carefully with her hands, she stretched her fingers out to grab the object and escape before her enemy would recompose herself. But before her fingers touched the object, bolts of manna were thrown at her feet. Jumping out of the way before they hit her, she looked up to the sky and saw her enemy floating high in the air, attacking her viciously.

"Stay away from that! It's mine!" her seductive voice cried out, her hands glowing with her white-pink energy.

"Says who?" was her rival's quick-witted comment.

The enemy smiled evilly as her white-pink energy orbs grew bigger, suddenly there were two rings around the two large orbs that were on her hands. Such as the nuclear sign did, the enemy threw back her energy-sized hands, the bolts of manna streaming all around the orbs and her body; her body was lithely curved in the air as she threw the entire energy stream at the younger teen.

Summoning all the manna that she could, the teen threw up her largest and most powerful energy shield. Even though she had a shield and had stopped the manna stream from killing her; she was still thrown back from the gust of strong wind it made when it came in contact with her energy shield.

Fast as she could she stood right back up, one thing that was good and bad about this girl was that she was _very_stubborn. When she had one thing set onto her mind, she would go through it till the very end. So far, that was good.

Then the red-headed teen quickly made her manna steps in the air. Now she was face to face to her enemy in the air, both hands were glowing with their powerful manna. Both were tense, ready to pounce. The purple women grew tired of waiting and shot two long beams of manna at her rival. Cart-wheeling backwards in the air, she landed on one of her manna steps. Karate had paid off, well.

"That all you got?" she asked as she threw manna discs again at incredible speed, running closer to the enemy.

Quickly the enemy moved left and right, avoiding the discs being thrown at her. Both enemies moved back and forth in synchronization.

"No way," she smirked "that was just the crash course. Here's the _real_thing" her hands drew her white-pink manna again.

After another few blasts of white-pink manna, her shield shattered into pieces; the enemy using this as a chance, threw more menacing blasts at her. Cart-wheeling again to the side, she narrowly escaped the energy orb that was about to come in contact with her skin. As soon as her feet reached the marble stone floor, she started running again, blasting discs and beams of manna energy.

The attacker blocked them with a swipe of her manna and blasted the two tall podiums that stood from each side of her rival, the ceiling crashed down onto the young Anodite. Seeing the danger above her, she started to chant in her home language. Her hands were neon-bright pink, thrusting her bright hands to the large boulders above her head; echoes from her alien voice grew louder.

Suddenly, the echoes became visible to the attacker's eyes. The echoes were as pink as her enemy's energy was; the bright pink light was too much for the enemy's blue eyes to handle. She shielded them from the light. Another few seconds later, the bright light vanished and making sure it was safe to look; her face drew in shock and amazement. The ceiling that was supposed to be crushing her rival on the floor was perfectly put together as if the purple women had never touched it.

"What?" the enemy was shocked, her voice laced with venom and annoyance.

"I learned a thing or two from my Grandma Verdona" she smirked at her old enemy's distraught face.

"Argh! I worked my butt off for _my_powers and you were born with it! You have so much power and you don't even use _half_of it! I deserve them, not you!" her hands drew with manna as she shot them at her rival, fast and hard; letting her anger take control.

Running swiftly in the air, with her manna steps to support her in the air, she ran avoiding the manna beams being shot at her way. But she moved with struggle, her enemy was really angry now. Ugh, she needed to get the object and leave before something rash happens. Or that the other two would get worried for long she had been gone for and start to go looking for her; she needed them to stay away. She was doing this for a very good reason, but she had to do this by herself. Alone.

Throwing more manna at her enemy she quickly threw them even faster than before so her enemy couldn't escape. Her enemy fell onto the marble floor, unconscious. She had thirty seconds before her enemy would again be awake, throwing out her chances of escaping.

Quickly falling back onto the ground; she fell at a cat-like grace, something she had been born with naturally and been improved with her karate training. Running towards the podium again in the middle of the room, she grabbed the object fast just as her enemy was slowly groaning and standing up from the ground.

She then quickly shot a beam of bright-pink manna behind her enemy, summoning a vortex that she knew was to send her to the Null Void, where she wouldn't bother her or anyone else again. Before she turned around to leave the dark room, her enemy said with her last bit of conscious.

"Beware Gwendolyn Tenneyson; I may not look like it. But I know more about the stone than you do, the stone is something not to be taken lightly with. I know what you intend on using the stone for and I say: Don't. Because if you do, then all that you have done is ruining all life." she said grunting in pain, before being sucked into the pink vortex.

Looking back at the place where her enemy was, she turned around and run back up in the air towards the open window she had broken in from. She quickly ran back on her manna steps towards her house.

Replaying Charmcaster's words in her head over and over again, but she couldn't figure out what she had meant. So she had decided to ignore them. Completely forgot about Charmcaster for now.

She had to concentrate on something even more important now. The thing that she had planned forever, something that she had planned ever since those two decided to hack the stupid omnitrix. Why did they do it? Why didn't she stop them? Why didn't she take him and run before the explosion? It was her fault this happened, she should have stopped them. No, it was her stupid cousin's fault. No, it was _his_fault that this happened. No. It had completely _our entire_ fault this happened.

Though, she still blames Ben for this happening. If only he wasn't so obnoxious about him saving the _whole entire universe_. Excuse her heavy sarcasm, none of this would have happened. She had so many questions about that day, but they were the past. She can't do anything about that now. But she can do something about the life _before_that. Far, far back from then.

She smiled at the fact she was making this better, that she had found a way. That she had finally after agonizing hours of searching through endless spellbooks. She had gone for too long planning this, she had spent too many hours searching to throw this away; she had fought for too long to give this up. She wasn't going to stop this now; she had finally found a way to help his life for the better. She needed to do this, she had to.

She wasn't going to stop now because Charmcaster had told her something intelligent for once in her life. She had to do this and nothing was going to stop her.

"Hang on Kevin; I'm going to make this right. You won't be a monster anymore, I'll save you. I promise", she said as she disappeared in the darkness ahead.

* * *

**Please review**

**Luvs Twikadevra**


	2. Missing 101

**Only editing! :P**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Not even a piece of garbage in here :P**

* * *

Gwen had finally reached her room before her parents woke up. Standing below her window, she created her manna steps that lead to her room's window. Quickly as she could she jumped into her room. Hiding her new earned object; not bothering to change her clothes, she fell back onto her bed trying to catch as much sleep as she could.

After she had regained her consciousness, she groggily sat up from her bed and smiled. Her heart was bursting with excitement and energy, despite how tired she was. Rising quickly from her messed up bed, she ran into her private bathroom, washed her face, hands and took a shower. If she was going to do this, then she needed to be fresh as possible.

Walking out from her bathroom, she quickly put on her usual clothing, a pink collar shirt with a black over shirt; grey pants and ballet flats. Putting her red fiery hair into a high ponytail she walked over to her answering machine and pressed all her new calls that she had missed while she had been sleeping. The first message was from her dweeb of a cousin, Ben.

_Hey, Gwen where are you? I'm sooo bored and Kevin's fixing his car AGAIN. Wanna come over and watch the Sumo Slammer five-hour marathon with me?_

She laughed at her cousin's old childhood obsession. And then felt relieved, if she was awake when Ben had called, she would have picked up and then find another reason to ditch out on him! She felt bad about lying to him, but it was worth lying to him, rather than sitting and watching over-sized men beat up each other. The next was about three hours after Ben's.

_Hey Gwen, Wanna go to Mr Smoothies later? I finally got Ben to leave his damn TV, after he went all Humungasour on me and kinda broke down his wall. Yeah, so I've got Ben on the collar, and I'm asking you a hell lot nicely if you would kindly get over here and make sure he doesn't slap that stupid watch of his again and break something else that I'd get blames for. Again._

She laughed even louder this time; imagining an annoyed Kevin holding a highly-conceited Ben by the collar and a broken wall. Just as soon as her laughing stopped, she heard another beep followed by another message:

_YO GWEN, BEN'S GOING CRAZY RIGHT NOW AND I DON'T THINK THAT I CAN HOLD HIM ANY LONGER. SO CAN YOU PLEASE GET YOUR PRETTY LITTLE BUTT DOWN HERE AND HELP ME! HE'S KINDA TRYING TO DESTROY ME BY WHAT?-Okay Ben, just give me the karaoke machine and let me back on the ground and no one gets hurt. WHAT THE HELL BEN, WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR? GWEEN, GET DOWN HERE!_BEFORE _I'M DEAD-_

His voice was then cut off; Ben probably did that, although she still heard the sound of something expensive being broken along with someone cursing that she was pretty sure was Kevin. She laughed again at the thought of her stupid cousin and the ex-con together; they did the stupidest things at the craziest of times. But she absolutely loved it when they did; it gave her another reason to hang out with them. They were her two best friends.

When she was younger, Ben was just a really annoying kid. Now that they were mature and older...okay scratch that. Now that _Gwen_was mature and they were both older, they grew closer together and now have a brother-sister relationship towards each other. She loves Ben as a brother, but most of the time she just wishes that he would act his age already, not to mention she missed it when they were younger; Gwen was taller than him.

Kevin...was different. At first it was...different. On that day she meet Kevin after five years, she noticed that he was...different. Back when he was Kevin Eleven, he used to be louder, brighter and more excited for danger and trouble. But the Kevin that she saw now was silent, moody and careful. He had more knowledge about alien tech and things to do with the real world that she had never thought of.

The first thing that she had noticed about him was that he had defiantly grown out of the scrawny little body he used to have when he was eleven. He was taller; his hair was still dark and long. They hung in uneven bangs over his dark obsidian eyes. His figure was large, lean and boyish. He wore blue jeans with a grey full-sleeved undershirt and a black T-shirt over it. His voice was huskier, deeper and velvety, she felt so drawn to it when she heard it. And she couldn't help but wonder what he smelled like. When he started to explain the alien tech that he held in his hands, she was amazed by how much he knew.

Then when he decided to help them in their search for Grandpa, she was bursting with joy. She had to hold her entire body down to make sure she didn't jump on him. She had blushed when he put his hand over hers. She thought about how Kevin's hand felt, it was soft and smooth, something she had completely taken her by surprise.

Over the time, she; Kevin and Ben grew even closer. They started to hang out more and Kevin seemed to be more honest to them and wouldn't hide anything from the two Tenneyson heroes. Kevin and Ben grew to like each other to Gwen's surprise. They acted as annoying, bickering brothers. They did stupid things brothers would do; they talked about stupid things that brothers talk about.

Kevin annoyed and teased Ben so much that it became such a daily basis, Gwen ignored it. To Ben's annoyance, he would always get offended and they would end up fighting with each other. And to Kevin's annoyance, Ben would always spill or drop something in Kevin's car or tease him about Gwen; which caused the Gwen and Kevin to gang up on Ben.

She and Kevin...she didn't know what they were. Friends? Teammates? Comrades? Co-workers? She was very confused with their relationship and that's when she discovered that their relationship was different than her's with Ben or Kevin's and Ben's. Because Gwendolyn Tenneyson, the goody-goody two shoes; a black belt in karate; a preppy school girl. _And_a straight A+ student with an alien heritage had fallen for Kevin Ethan Levin. Yes, she fell for a bad-boy, school-dropout and criminal ex-con, Kevin Ethan Levin.

At first she tried to ignore her emotions completely; and forget about him. Only to have that plan backfired right back at her and made her think about him _even more_about him than before. Gwen thought at first that she was stupid and crazy for having feelings for Kevin, but later on when she had gotten to know him better, she realized and felt his side of the story.

He was only a boy, a boy only one year older than them; who has been his entire life left alone, unloved and been called a freak. By both people who had loved him and the ones who found out about his strange ability. When Ben and Gwen had met him in the arcade that summer, he hadn't had known that people could be good. He, at the time, only knew the bad qualities of a person. And thought that all people were bad. And to think, an 11-year-old boy was tossed to the Null Void just because he was considered a freak. An outsider by all his peers and loved ones. She hated the people that tossed him out of his home just because he had powers. She wished that she had done something to help him then. But as said over and over again, the past is the past.

She realized that the little juvenile ex-con had feelings for her with the help of Michael Morningstar, who had obviously shown _his_ feelings towards Gwen. Who had accepted Morningstar because she wasn't going to keep on waiting for Kevin to show his feelings. Thinking back at the time, Gwen wasn't even that sure he had a secret torch for her. Out of living in the Null Void for two years, and being a sneaky conman for the past year; Kevin was very bad at hiding his thoughts and feelings.

His jealousy was shown easier than a kiddie maze from McDonalds Happy Meal. He had doubted Morningstar from the start and had insulted him in any way possible. Only he didn't know that Morningstar had even _better_ways of insulting him back.

Little did Kevin know at the time, that in the end he was right about Morningstar. Despite the fact Morningstar was tall, blonde, rich and handsome; he used the girls from his school as his food. Using their energy to make him even more powerful. But the effects left the girls have an attachment to him and left them as brainless zombies. And he had been _this_close into sucking all of Gwen's powers. So in the end, Kevin's jealousy had actually saved Gwen from a terrible fate of becoming a sucked up dry zombie. For at the time, Ben trusted Morningstar too. And if Kevin wasn't jealous and haven't sunk into his house, noticed the similarities and such; she didn't know what would have happened.

She shuddered at the thought, hoping that Darkstar would never return again, praying that he wouldn't escape the Null Void. But if it wasn't for him, she wouldn't have found out how much Kevin had liked her. She was completely shocked by the results. The dark-haired teen acted moody and angry, he denied being jealous, he completely lost control of his emotions. He broke into Morningstar's home, and was furious when she accepted a dinner-date with Michael, he blamed Morningstar for letting the zombie girl's escape and when she ignored him when he asked what happened to her; he was _angry_.

When the truth about Morningstar came out, Kevin was far from angry He was _furious_, with a capital F. He risked his head being dragged onto the floor _and_a powerful energy beam that completely tore his rock armour out. He tried to beat him up even though he knew it was hopeless. Not to mention the time when he traded his powers into Darkstar, he was actually trying to destroy him as well.

_Including_the time when in the Highbreed invasion they asked for Darkstar's help; Kevin didn't trust him one bit. The intense scene when Kevin and Darkstar where face to face with each other, which was when Cooper who had seen how much Kevin hated Darkstar for what he did for Gwen. He decided to back off a bit, but his crush on her still didn't fade.

HighHHEverything that included Michael Morningstar, Gwen loved the look of jealousy on her Kevin's face, because it only reminded her of the memories where hefought for _her_and only her. If that doesn't scream 'he likes her!' than she didn't know what did. And that was the moment she agreed with herself that she would try her very hardest, rather than straight asking him out, as she did before, to admit how much he was in love with her.

She sighed. She had tried, so _many_times she had tried. There was a time where they had been _this close_in kissing in Kevin's garage. If only that stupid Highbreed didn't barge in! Talk about rude! And when he saved her by taking the blow from the Highbreed than rather it hit her; her heart felt so warm. To her utter amazement her love for him only grew and swelled even more, she was shocked and flattered that he would rather get hurt than let her get hurt. She wanted to kiss him _so badly_back then, but the stupid Highbreed was still there and so was Ben; that was not the time.

There had been other times when Kevin let his guard down, and showed hints about how much he was in love with Gwen. She treasured those moments every day, hoping that in one of them he would finally tell her. But she was still crushed, still waiting for that special day to come. Wondering if he ever _was_going to spit it out.

Coming back to reality, Gwen decided to check if Kevin still needed her to help calm down Ben. She tried calling him on Ben's house phone. No answer. Confused, she took out her plumber badge and tried contacting Kevin's badge. Again no answer. Confused as ever, she walked downstairs and told her mom that she was going over to Ben's and that she would be home later.

She started to walk towards Ben's house. She loved riding in Kevin's car but she was able to think more clearly walking. Here, she didn't have to listen to Ben whining on why they couldn't stop by at Mr Smoothie's and Kevin's short temper with Ben; shouting at him for spilling something in his car-no wait, _his_ _ride._

She mentally rolled her eyes about how much Kevin cared for that stupid but still cool, car. Sometimes it was just plain _embarrassing_how much he cared for it. Most of the time she felt he cared for it more than her, not to mention he spend _all_of his free time fixing or adding something new to it. She also wandered why Kevin's favourite colour was green. Kinda strange, wasn't it? That it was the colour of the omnitrix, the colour of Ben's jacket _and_the colour of _her's_and Ben's eyes.

She widened her eyes without knowing. _What if?_ She thought _what if green is his favourite colour because...it was the colour of her eyes?_She shook her head, _no, his car was green before we'd even met him._

But she couldn't help but wonder that that _was_the reason. Mentally telling her to ask him that later, she walked around the curb and advanced towards Ben's house. But stopped to make sure her eyes weren't playing tricks on her. Because Ben's house was still there, only in shambles and ruins.

She ran towards the destroyed building, getting her manna ready for a surprised attack from one of her old enemies. She ran through the debris and tried to find Ben and Kevin. After five minutes of picking up rocks with her manna she found Kevin, in his deformed form of rock, metal, diamond and wood. She pulled him out of the rocks that held him onto the ground and he groaned.

She bent over to him and cupped the side of his face, the diamond side and spoke in hurry and concern "Kevin! Kevin, can you hear me? Are you alright? What happened? Where's Ben? Who did this?" she looked away from his pained face and searched around wildly for her cousin.

The older teen groaned. He felt like he was run over by train, shot by a laser lance and _then_steamrolled by an aeroplane. Faintly he heard a sweet voice coming to his ears. Opening his blurry eyes he saw a red-headed angel. A few seconds later his eyes sharpened his focus and he realized that his red-headed angel was actually Gwen. Inside he was happy, Gwen was more than an angel to him. To him she was a goddess from above.

Despite his sweet words, Kevin felt horrible. He decided he needed something better than a materialized body to make sure he wasn't hurt. He groaned and tried to sit up, only to be pushed back down by a small warm hand.

"Easy. You're not ready to sit up just yet" she smiled softly, glad that he was okay.

"I feel like crap" he groaned.

"Of course you would! You were under huge piles of rock! Would you mind telling me what happened here?"

His vision cleared and he looked around to see Ben's house in shambles. He tried to sit up again and this time Gwen let him. When he looked around again, all his memories came flooding back. He looked at Gwen sheepishly, hoping she won't slap him for it.

"Uh..." he rubbed the back of his rock and diamond neck. "Um...remember when I called you...about Ben...um...breaking down his wall?"

_Aw, he looks so cute when he's nervous!_She nodded her head, not trusting her voice.

"Uh...well...he was kinda...pissing me off...and...We...uh kinda got into a...little...disagreement...and...Um...kinda...took his house...um...down with it"

_And the cuteness is gone._ She was angry now, crossing her arms and raising her eyebrow "You did what?"

Kevin was so nervous he was almost sweating "We...um...had a fight and...Um took the house down with it?" he smiled nervously.

"Urgh Kevin!"

"Whaat? This ain't my fault! Ben started it!" he defended himself.

She sighed and smacked her forehead, "Where is Ben now?" she asked him.

"Umm...I don't really know. I kinda blacked out after the ceiling fell onto me" he started to get up and Gwen helped him. And that's when she finally noticed something was different.

"Hey, where did your ID mask go?"

"Uh...it's around here somewhere. I kinda threw it off when me and Ben started fighting. Forget about it, I've got way more of those"

She opened her mouth to ask him where he even got them, but at the last minute stopped. She really didn't want to know. Or cared. Right now she needed to focus on where to find Ben. They started to walk away from the crumbled home. They couldn't really do anything to help it; they had to deal with this mess later. Right then, Gwen needed to see if Ben was alright.

Even though Ben was a dweeb, he was still family and she was scared for him. Ben got into more trouble than an average teenager would; thanks to the green watch stuck onto his wrist, carrying the DNA of who knows how many aliens. She was completely oblivious to the rock-faced teen walking alongside to her, but that didn't mean he was too.

Kevin kept watching her from the corner of his eye, making sure to keep looking away so he wouldn't be caught staring. He couldn't really think of anything to say, his mind was blank and he knew when Gwen was thinking you better not interrupt her. He actually knew more about Gwen than he knew about himself.

He knew what she loved and liked, he knew what animal was her favourite, he knew that she was scared of spiders and she loved karate. He knew the names of her mom and dad, her grandma Verdona and about her alien heritage. He knew about her all her cousins, friends, family and past love interests, he knew her favourite colour and what type of gem stone was her favourite. He knew that he favourite flowers were yellow roses and she hated the thought of another girl coming close to him. (Just ask Charmcaster and Jennifer Nocturne!)

He knew so much about her and her past and yet, she knew almost nothing about him. He kept his eyes trained on the sidewalk ahead of him. He never told Gwen or Ben about his past or his real dad. It's just...he was ashamed of how his life was and what he did.

He was ashamed of everything related to his childhood, it was a very raw subject for him; which is why he chose to avoid it whenever the two Tennyson's asked him questions about his past. Or how he managed to live off on his own. That was when he realized something important. Probably the most important thing to him in the entire universe. Something that he had never ever ever ever forgotten in his entire life, until now.

_He forgot his ride._

* * *

**Please review!**

**Luvs Twikadevra**


	3. Riddles

**Only editing! Sorry!**

**Disclaimer: Never owned and never will.**

* * *

Gwen fell back onto her bed, the springs bounced frantically up in down to her sudden weight. She sighed and held her hand onto her sweaty and pounding forehead. The day's events hadn't gone that well as she had planned. When they retreated back to Kevin's unscathed Dodge Challenger, they had searched every single spot in town; including the Null Void in Gwen's paranoia for her cousin; the Highbreed and the Forever Knights.

They had searched the entire day with no rest stops along the way, and every second Gwen got even more agitated and worried for Ben. Kevin, on the other hand was just downright annoyed that he wasn't allowed a break from searching and that Gwen was losing her common sense. At the end of the day, Kevin's patience therefore ended and he literally had to drag Gwen back into his car and drive her home; despite Gwen's outrageous bribes and protests on the idea of rest.

So there she was, lying on her bed tired and yet wide awake at the same time. So she slowly lifted the upper-half of her body, the red strands of hair fell over her tired face. Carefully falling onto the floor, she searched under her plain navy blue bedspread that was cushioned there.

Gwen felt the warm comfort of her bright pink manna surround her hand. Using her alien powers; she created a small beam on a small loose piece of floorboard. But this was only on allusion; as the floorboard was only a hologram. Her manna flew right threw the holographic floorboard to the small pocket under the floor. She felt the object that she was searching for and brought her manna back to herself. There, surrounded by her bright pink manna was an object wrapped in an oily handkerchief and held together by an elastic rubber band.

Gwen held the object in her hand and used her free hand to pull herself up from the floor with her bed. She walked towards her bookcase of spellbooks she had gotten from Grandpa and Grandma Verdona, as well as _borrowing_some from Charmcaster and Hex.

She flicked back and forth through the spines of the spellbooks that lay on the almost-ceiling long mahogany bookcase. _The Magical Spellbooks of Zelda, Spellbooks through the Ages, the Beginner Spells for Witches, Advanced Spellbooks for Young Anodites –_her jade green eyes kept flickering back and forth in motion as well as her body and mind; until that is, her bright coloured eyes fell onto a dark maroon spellbook called_History of Magical and Anodite Artefacts._

_Bingo!_She thought when her eyes hit the spine of the dark maroon book.

She brought her free left hand out and pulled the dull dark red book from the mahogany bookcase. Leafing mindlessly through the pages, she pulled her chair back and sat on her desk. Gwen pushed back a strand of red hair that had fell from her ponytail behind her ear and searched for the marked page she had been reading on the last time she had opened it.

Gwen then rubbed the mark away with the back of her thumb. Then skimmed over the Anoditian words marked on the page and found were she had left off...

_Magical Artefacts of Dioxzo_

_In the early 1800's, there was a race of Anodites that prided themselves far from the regular female Anodite. These Anodites thought themselves better than the others because of their far superior intellect and whom most Anodites prime skin was bright and colourful; these Anodites were colourless and pure white energy beings._

_These Anodites were named Dioxzo because of their strange ways that were far different from the normal Anodite as well. The first of this race of Dioxzo's was named Marian J. Felony._

_Felony was an extraordinary Anodite, having past her training years from 75 to only 10 years. Having had mastered the most advanced spells and tricks known on Anodyne, Felony soon began creating spells and enchantments on her own and became known famously along all Anodites._

_Her life as the smartest energy being on Anodyne was quite boring and having created and mastered all the spells ever thought of; Felony wanted more power._

_Soon Felony found herself creating a magical stone. This precious artefact took her more than a few decades to create and she named the powder-blue stone,_**Zina Bondancaxion**, _otherwise known as_**The Zinxion**_._

_The Zina Bondancaxion was rumoured to have many properties such as: healing, knowledge, beauty, teleportation, power, money, good luck, good will, extra abilities, health, immortality, speed; and any single desire that the wielder of the Zina Bondancaxion wish for._

_The Zina Bondancaxion was rumoured to have split into four equal parts since Felony and her young had fought over the Zina Bondancaxion. The four parts have been divided across the world and no one is sure of the location of all four parts of it; only that the first part of the Zina Bondancaxion is located deep into the forests of Africa._

_No one is sure, but it said that for every part of the Zina Bondancaxion that the traveller receives, it will reveal only to the one whom seeks it only for the one who has a good heart then it will reveal the next location and then the next._

_When all four parts have been reunited, they will reveal the Secret Temple of Anoditian Spirits that reassemble the pieces together. But because of the long separation, the Zina Bondancaxion could only grant one irreversible wish._

Gwen's POV

I closed the book and yawned. I guess the Zinxion is really powerful, but would I really risk all that trouble for Kevin to return to normal?

Yes. I would.

But Ben is missing and we still have to search tomorrow for him; god how am I going to do this? I really couldn't do this alone, could I? And what about Kevin? As well as all my friends and family? I couldn't just disappear and worry them all – and what if something happens to me? They'd all be heartbroken...

Unless...I get some help of my own.

But where would I get that help? Where in the sane hell am I going to get someone to help me find the four pieces of the Zinxion, that isn't even proven to exist, and let me use the one wish?

I really couldn't do this at all...I need some kind of excuse, something that'll keep them from worrying for me or searching their entire lives for me. But what? What would that be? I guess there's nothing to do but get some sleep.

And with that thought, I picked up the dark maroon book and put it lazily back onto my mahogany bookshelf. Changing into my loose light blue pyjamas, I stumbled onto my bed and fell into deep sleep with my auburn red hair fanning out all around me.

* * *

**Please review!**

**Luvs Twikadevra**


End file.
